User blog:Pinkgirl234/Be Careful (RECOMMENDED TO READ!)
With us humans living in a world full of danger, we have to be careful, for we don't know what trouble may spring up from each corner. Pokémon Go is currently a popular game around the world isn't it? For those of you who don't know what it is, it is a mobile game in which you can search for and catch a virtual Pokémon in a augmented real environment. So yeah, you're trying to catch a Pokémon or more in real life in which the places you go are used in the game. For more information on Pokémon Go, check this article out in Wikipedia. Despite the prevalent popularity of Pokémon Go around the world, it however, sparked tons of controversies. One known controversy is that this game has lead lots of players to accidents. An example of this is when a player crosses a road in order to chase a Pokémon to the point that the player is about to get run over by a car. In fact, one of my classmates in school is said to have almost been run over by a car while playing Pokémon Go. Emphasis on almost. I'm thankful that she is safe and still okay. And because of how Pokémon Go has lead lots of players to accidents, the game has been banned in certain schools (but not in our school though). The game has been a hot topic almost anywhere. Here in the Philippines, we have a new policy in which playing of Pokémon Go is prohibited while driving. When the TV flashed these news, it also included how one got into an accident while playing Pokémon Go. Honestly, I myself can honestly admit that I'm certainly not going to get this game due to the fact that there have been players who have fallen into accidents because of that game. The last thing I want to hear is that...*cough*someone will die from playing Pokémon Go*cough*. My mother is not telling me not to play Pokémon Go nor is she banning me from playing it. But my best friend and her little sister in school however, were told by their mother not to play it. This blog was not meant to tell any of you players to stop playing Pokémon Go. This blog is meant to tell you to be careful, wherever you go or whether you are playing Pokémon Go (Wait, that phrase just turned out to be a good combination.). While I am not a player of Pokémon Go myself, allow me to list places and areas where it is not safe to play Pokémon Go: *'Cemetaries' - Tombstones are everywhere, flowers and candles are placed before tombstones. Cemetaries are not meant to serve as playgrounds for the sake of respecting the dead. *'Churches' - Churches are sacred places. Therefore, they are not meant to serve as playgrounds as well. Any sacred items placed within the premises of the church should also be respected too. *'Places that are overcrowded' - In the Philippines, we have a marketplace called Divisoria in which it is crowded by lots of people. My mother never takes me to Divisoria either since she tells me how less spacious it is and how kidnapping or snatching issues may occur here. *'Places in which deep open spaces are present' - This includes ravines, bridges, or overpasses. This is VERY important. Please, for the sake of your safety, don't play Pokémon Go in places where you might end up falling down from a high place, especially if you are walking on a bridge that has no handles. *'Museums' - While it depends on what type of museum you are in, most museums commonly contain artifacts, sculptures, and even breakable items. If you end up breaking something in a museum, chances are, they might make you pay for the damage you have caused. *'Vehicle roads' - Never ever play Pokémon Go when vehicles are rolling down roads. For sure, no one wants to get experienced getting run over by a car or any vehicle in particular. ._. If you still want to get Pokémon Go or play Pokémon Go, then go ahead. Just remember to play Pokémon Go only in the right places and only at the right time. This way, you would stay out of harm's way. With all of this said, good luck, God bless to you all and be careful. Whether you are playing Pokémon Go, playing games that are a little similar to Pokémon Go, or even travelling somewhere, be careful. Thank you for taking the time to read this blog! Category:Blog posts